Episode 5655 (26th December 2003)
Plot Betty is made at home in the Rovers where Shelley, Bev and Harry fuss around her. Betty says that she's had a call from Gordon who's worried about the fire. Martin tells Craig he wants to forget about what happened. Craig is relieved. Jack arrives home from the Hortons' unexpectedly. He finds Fiz asleep on the sofa. Tyrone is embarrassed. Fiz sneaks out of the house but is spotted by Cilla. Fred and Ashley push Joshua in his toy car. Claire records it on the digital camera. Tracy has a meeting with Steve at No.7. Steve tells her that he wants nothing to do with the baby. Tracy is upset. Sunita's hen night takes place. The girls enjoy some Bollywood dancing and the henna artist paints Hindu tattoos on them. Fiz and Kirk make up but Fiz fails to admit that she spent the night with Tyrone, albeit on the sofa. Ciaran admits to Tracy that although he loves Sunita he doesn't want to get married. Sunita nips over to the Corner Shop to get Maya some headache tablets. She bumps into Dev. He implores her to think again before marrying Ciaran but Sunita declares that she loves Ciaran and the wedding will go ahead. Dev gives her his blessing. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev confronts Sunita as she prepares for her wedding day. Steve tries to come to terms with Tracy's shocking Christmas present. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,630,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "D'you know what Betty? Getting old has its advantages." Betty Williams: "Not from where I'm standing, Jacko!" --- Fred Elliott (to Ashley Peacock): "Right, I'm going on a diet. Well... first thing New Year." Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns